Love will never die
by Rebekah96
Summary: Could love survive a 5000 years?Well the answer would be st of people forget the past and go ahead.Well almost all metimes it's better to wait and you will see why. (Yami x Reader)
1. Chapter 1

**Before we begin this work your about to see is not originally mine, I was given permission by the author to post her works here. All credits belongs to this gal right here:** CreatingMyOwnReality

 **I won't edit her story either, or fix the mistakes because this is her story not mine. When she write these stories English wasn't her first language so please be gentle when you comment, thanks. Now on with the story.**

 **Chapter 1: Introduction**

Your description:

Name:_(whatever you want)  
Age:17  
Hair:~~~~(whatever you want)  
Eyes:~~(whatever you want)  
You are really happy person,optimistic, very brave, friendly, polite, a little stubborn, beautiful

Your past:

Actually you don't remember your are a princes who have ice power(like Elsa from Frozen) and one more ancient power which you aren't and Yami were been together in past.(If you want to know you need to read the story,in some chapter you will know)but you and Yami needed to lock up you souls,you in your necklase which you have(it gives you power but only you can control that power) and Yami in his millenium puzzle .You did that because it was the only way you can stoped the evil who can destroy the worldbut it was cost your both have returned after 5000 years to stoped the evil who again threaten to destroy the world .Only some memory you have about your past.

Your present:

You're born in ~~~ and you are moved in are Queen of Games,the best student and great best friend is Seto Kaiba.(If you want to know how you need to read the story ).You go in Domino high since you came back from the past, the only thing you remember is Yami but only his looks and his love and your power (you know how to use it but nobody know for that) .You live in an apartment which is really close to game shop (there lives Yugi , Yami and their grandfather).


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Meeting**

~Your dream~

"I will always remember you, I promise that will find you"  
"But what if you don't, what if you forget me?" you say while you were crying and hugged him tightly.  
"Shh, do not worry, everything will be fine," he said quietly, gently putting his finger on your lips and kissed them. "This is not goodbye forever, this is only goodbye for a little longer time," he said hugging you even tighter.  
"But nooo, do not go ... not yet,"you said with tears streaming down your face.  
"We have , but just like I said this is not goodbye This is just good-bye," he said and let you . "I love you, don't ever forget that"  
"All right," you said and wiped your tears away and a small smile came out on your face.  
Now you can clearly see, the guy with 3-multicolored hair. You could see a black and red hair with yellow bangs. There are beautiful ,gorgeuos purple and crimson eyes which were captivating you, you could not stop looking at them. He was wearing the jewelry, Egyptian cloths and purple layer.  
"I love you , my Pharaoh, with all my heart and soul" you said and smiled.  
"You know I told you to call me by name , my princess."he said and smiled.  
"Yes I love you .. At" and before you could say the last word you heard  
BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP

~End of your dream~

"Ahh, that damn alarm," you said, slowly getting up out from your bed, turning off the alarm.  
"So close and yet so far away, my Pharaoh if only I know your name, but well at least now I remember how you are look like and that is the most important thing to found you"  
You came in you bathroom, took a shower, brushed your teeth, got dressed and went to the store to buy something for breakfast because you came last night and you did not have any food in your fridge.  
When you came to the store you bought the necessary ingredients to make your favorite breakfast. While you were walking towards the house ,your phone rang.

~Meanwhile, in Game Shop ~

Yami's dream

"I will always remember you, I promise I will find you"  
"But what if you do not, what if you forget me ?" she said crying and hugged me tighter.  
"Shh, do not worry, everything will be all right," I said and put my finger on her lips and kissed them. "This is not goodbye forever this is only goodbye for a little longer time," I said hugging her even tighter.  
"But nooo, do not go ... not yet," she said with tears streaming down her face.  
"We have , but like I said this is not goodbye forever This is just good-bye," I said letting her gently. "I love you, do not ever forget"  
"All right," she said, wiping her tears away and a small smile went out on her face.  
Now I have clearly seen, a beautiful girl with ~~~ hair and ~~~eyes that were full of sadness and tears. She had a beautiful light blue long dress.  
"I love you my Pharaoh, with all my heart and soul," she said and smiled.  
"You know I told you to call me by name , my princess."I said smiling.  
"Yes I love you .. At" and before I could hear the last word I heard  
BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP

~End of your dream~

"Ahh you damn, small, stupid alarm" I said and get out of my bed, turned off the alarm and went to the window.  
"If the alarm only a little later rang I could heard my name", Ah, but at least now I remember what she looked like, my princess, my love," "I'll find you."  
I went in the bathroom, took a shower, brushed my teeth and went to the kitchen to get something for breakfast.  
When I went down I saw that Yugi leaves.  
"Yugi where are you going?"I asked.  
"Oh, morning Yami" said Yugi and looked at me. "I'm going to the store to buy milk,do you need anything ?"  
"No I don' Yugi"  
"Goodbye Yami" said Yugi and closed the door.

~Back to you~

You took the phone and saw that Kaiba call you. You answered.  
"Ah , good morning Kaiba how are you?" you asked.  
"Morning _ I'm calling you to ask did you found your apartment"  
"Yes, thank you"  
"And also I call you to tell you that the concert will be at 8 pm, I'll see you there, and just one thing,do you know where is my station"  
"I know and thank you so much for doing this for me even I hadn't ask for that.I am a little norvous , I've only performed on smaller concerts at mine today would be a lot more people especially because they know you," you said nervously.  
"Hahaha, do not worry you'll be excellent as always"  
"You really think so"  
"Yeah, I'll see you then, and one more thing I can't come for you personally but my chauffeur will come for that okay?"  
"Okay, no problem thank you, bye"  
"Bye" said Kaiba and broke up the convercation.  
While you put your phone in your bag you saw how a motorcly coming towards you on high speed.  
Just when you thought you were finished you feel that someone pushed you.  
When you opened your eyes you saw a boy who have 3-multicolored hair with gold / yellow bangs. He had big purple eyes.  
Then you remembered your dream .  
"This boy, is this, no no no no, Pharaoh had a little different hair. He had a golden bangs up, his eyes were different, ahh, is it possible that he is some relative to I ask him? No ,that would be mistake, he would think that I'm a crazy, only I know where you are."you thought in yourself.  
"Are you all right?" asked the boy carefully.

~Yugi P.O.V.~

"Are you all right?" I asked while I was helping girl to stand up.  
"Huh, I'm sorry I was just lost in my you so much for saving my life." she thanked and smiled at me.  
"I'm Yugi,"  
"I am _, I'm glad to meet you Yugi"  
"Oh my God she is beautiful, but that name sounds familiar to me I think that Tea mentioned it before"I thought to yourself.  
"I have to go now, bye Yugi thank you once again," she said as she waved and went.

~Your P.O.V~

"Uhh man ,motorcly almost hit me, thanks Ra that I was saved by Yugi. He looks like Pharaoh, but again there is a different, maybe he is really some relative to I can not ask it.I need to go home I have to eat breakfast and I have to find Kaiba before concerts. Maybe I can't,he is a businessman., he doesn't has a time to waste.I will find him after the concert. "you thought while you went into your apartment.

~Yugi P.O.V~

"Ahh that girl is beautiful, gorgeous, she's perfect,"I thought in myself when I went into the house (I know that the store / game shop but I'll call the house).  
"Oh Yugi you haven't been for a while , I was worried, ah Yugi, Yugi, Yugi earth to Yugi-I" yelled Yami.  
"Oh ... Did you say something," he asked while I'm still fantasizing about _.

~Yami P.O.V.~

"Yugi are you okay?" I asked concern and crossed my arms.  
"I am good , everything is great, everything is fine" I was looking at Yugi knowing that he was hiding something.  
"Yugi you something hide, I know that, what's happened?"  
"Well, when I was returning home, one girl was almost hit by motorcycle, I saved her, she is only... ahh the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." Yugi said.  
"Oooh someone fell in love,"I told Yugi and smirked.  
"No I am not, I...okay I like her." said Yugi slightly blushing.  
"Well how she looks like, what's her name?" I asked him when I sat down at the table to eat breakfast.  
"Her name is _,she has ~~~~ hair, and ~~~~ eyes, and oh she is perfect."  
"What ?" I asked it be...her?  
"Yami are you okay?" Yugi asked worried.  
"Is that possible, is that my _, my princess, and my love? Wait a minute she it is no longer mine, maybe she doesn't even remember me?" I thought in myself.  
"Ahm Yugi was she wearing a gold necklase with a gold pendant ." I asked curiously.  
"Yesss, hey wait a minute how do you know that? Do you know her?" Yugi asked confused  
"Well Yugi remember when you every month asked why am I every day worried and sad?"  
"I do and you said that's because... wait a minute _ is actually your princess?" asked Yugi a bit sad ,knowing that he has no chance if _is Yami's princess.  
"Yes, but she is no longer mine what if she doesn't remember me?"I said sadly looking at him.  
"Hmm,well then look on the bright side at least you found large part of the problem is solved," said Yugi trying to cheer me up.  
"Yes you are right," a small smile came out on my face.  
"Yugi's right, the biggest problem was finding _ and now that I know where she is , nothing will not stop me to be with her again." I thought in myself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Only concert? ~ The first part**

_P.O.V.

You finished with your last preparation for concert .You weared a beautiful shimmering light blue dress and blue shoes that are perfectly go with the dress. You looked yourself in the mirror. You really looked beautiful, even you were still thinking about the Pharaoh.  
"Ah, I hope that I will see him soon."you deeply sighed and you went out of the apartment.

Yugi P.O.V.

I heard a knock on the door and I went to them.  
"Yugi, It's Tea."said Tea exsited..  
"Hi , how are you and why are you so happy." I asked curiously.  
"I have no time for the story we're going to the concert"  
"The concert?" Asked Yami while he went downstairs. "What concert?."  
"You two do not know?" she asked .  
"We do not know what?" they asked in the same voice.  
"_ Will hold concert she starts in 15 minutes, let's go."  
"_ is a singer ,that's why her name was familiar to me, you're her fan, that's what you said before " asked Yugi.  
"Not just a fan...I'm the biggest fan of God I want to be like her .She is not only famous singer ,for me she is the best singer in the whole world and not only that she is the Queen of the Games." said Tea.  
"Queen of the Games?"I asked shocked so did Yami.

YAMI P.O.V.

*Queen of the Games, and singer, I can not believe my _ whole time she was in front of my eyes and I did not know*I thought in myself.  
"Then let's go," I said loudly while Yugi nodded in agreement.  
"Do you guys plan to go or talk all the time,"went Joey and Tristan.  
"Hahaha, we're going." I said happy and I grabbed my jacket.

_P.O.V.

"Miss, we will arrive soon " said Kaiba's driver.  
"Thank you sir," you said gratefully.  
"Miss , please call me by my name. My name is Richard." said Ricard.  
"Okay but then you have to call me by name also .My name is _" you said and smiled  
"I know that _."  
"Huh, how do you know that,I mean how you know my name?" you asked a little shocked.  
"Mr. Kaiba was talking a lot about missed you so much "  
"Really?" you asked suprised.  
"Yes, ma'am .. I mean _" said Richard.  
"You're the only one who thought about me you I have no one, not even the pharaoh." You thought sadly .  
"We arrived _" said Richard slowly opening your door.  
"Thank you Richard"  
"_! _ ! _, _!" You heard the crowd.  
"Wow I did not really expect this." you said when you went out of the limo and slowly walking on red carpet.  
While you were entering in stadium , you heard...  
"Hey you don't know you with who you are dealing with!" it was the voice of some unknown guy.  
"Yes I beging you sir I'm her biggest fan" that was a voice of some girl.  
"I'm sorry ma'am but you're of which are thought to come should have come before 5 will now begin.I'm sorry." spoke Ricard.  
"Those voices coming from the back door, I need to see what's happening there."  
"Richard what is going on here?" you asked and you saw a group of teenagers around your age .You saw a girl with blue eyes and short brown hair, a guy with blond short hair and the guy next to him with a brown hair. Beside girl stood Yugi and beside Yugi you saw *Pharaoh I can not believe I found him, oh Ra oh how I want to hug and kiss him* you put your hand up a little but then you put it back because you thought in yourself, "What if he did not remember me, in my dream he said will find me and remember but ... "  
You asked again "Richard what's going on"  
"_ These people want to enter after time, Mr. Kaiba said that whoever does not come up to 8 can not enter"

YAMI P.O.V.

*O Ra that's her, I can not believe I finally found her, ohhh how I want to hug her and kis her ! How I want to be with you but ...*I raisedmy hand to her, but I thought "What if she doesn't remember me, I can not do anything weird I can not afford to lose her again, nooo I have to hide it, for now, "I thought about it and felt sad and happy at the same moment, I found her but does she remember me?I was thinking about it but I didn't know that was thinking about same thing.

_P.O.V.

"Oh my God it's _ I can't believe" say girl with brown hair.  
"Richard, leave this to me." you told him gently.  
"As you wish _" said Ricard and left.  
"Oh _ I can not believe it's you!It's really you" yelled girl."Oh sorry for all of this, I am Tea" she said, and reached out her hand.  
"I'm glad to met you" you smiled at her. "And you are ..." you watched at the others.  
"I'm Joey,I'm glad to meet you." said the boy with blond hair.  
"It's my pleasure Joey"  
"I'm Tristan," said the boy with brown hair.  
"I'm glad Tristan" you said and shook his hand.  
"Yugi we meet again" you said to Yugi and smiling. "Thank you so saveed my life.I wouldn't be here if you weren't save me you"  
" What ?Buddy you know _ and you did not tell us," shouted Joey.  
" Joey is not what you think, _was almost hit by motorcly, I saved her .That's all,"said Yugi nervously  
"_ there is no need to thank me, everyone would do it on my place.I ... I would like to introduce you to my older brother Yami."  
"I'm glad to met you Yami"you reached out hand and gave him the most sincere smile you've ever shown.  
"My pleasure _." he said and smiled widly.  
Then you heard "_! Oh how glad you are here, I missed you so much." They all turned around including you.  
"Kaiba I'm so glad to see you .I missed you." After that, happened something you did not hugged you.  
That was a bit surprised because he usually never shows any emotion, especially not in front of others .You hugged him back , but you pulled back quickly.  
YAMI P.O.V.

"I can not believe, is my dear _ with him. Does this mean that she doesn't remember me? But that smile just was so honest. Or maybe they are just friends .Oh man I do not know what to think!" I thought in myself and tight my grip because I was jealous when I saw that Kaiba hugged _.

_P.O.V.

"_ Why you talk to them? You're starting in a few minutes! And ..you losers should have come to time .Go away! If you thought you should have come in time ," shouted loudly Kaiba.  
" Wait, Kaiba you do not understand ! It does not matter what they were a bit late, besides I am very grateful to Yugi- "you sayid.  
"Yugi ? Since when you know him?" asked Kaiba all Yugi and Yami were his rivals.  
"Well after today's conversation with you on the phone ,the motorcly almost hit me , I thought I was over but I was saved by Yugi." you explained ."Then is it okay tothem enter although they are late a little ?" you asked'with puppy ' eyes .  
"Fine then, but only because he saved you, and be careful next time, " Kaiba said and slowly walked toward the entrance of the hall.  
"OK,"you smiled  
"The concert starts in two minutes" You heard  
"I gotta go ." you went to the hall but before that you waved at them  
"_ Wait how we can come in,all doors are closed," ask Joey.  
"Oh sorry I forgot, come with me"  
First you entered after which they went and stayed behind you.  
"_ Behind you they are going these peope who are late." Yelled one of the guards who knew what happened.  
"It's okay they are with me!"  
When you entered the hall, a door opened onto the stage and the other to the stadium among the first rows.  
"I have to go now," you told the others.  
"Wait _" yelled Yami.  
You turned around and he said, "Good luck," ,he said smiling and shown thumbs up.  
"Thanks" you also shown thumbs up and with a smile went on the stage.

YAMI P.O.V.

I went with the others to the place which _ showed us.  
"Ladies and gentlemen, I present the famous singer _ !" said director.  
And then she got on stage. She looked wonderful.  
Huge applause was heard through the whole hall.

_P.O.V.

"Good evening ladies and 's my honnor to come here today. Now 1,2,3 ...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Only concert? ~ The second part**

"And now1,2,3 ..." you showed at band.

-First song-  
(Nemo Nightwish)  
~ This is me for forever  
One of the lost ones  
The one without a name  
Without an honest heart as compass  
This is me for forever  
One without a name  
These lines the last endeavor  
To find the missing lifeline ~

While you were singing that part you had a saw a girl with a hood and long white and dirty dress whowas sitting at the edge of a massive mountain singing that song.

~ Oh how I wish  
For soothing rain  
All I wish is to dream again  
My loving heart  
Lost in the Dark  
For hope I'd give my everything

My flower, withered between  
The pages 2 and 3  
The once and forever bloom gone with my sins  
Walk the dark path  
Sleep with angels  
Call the past for help  
Touch me with your love  
And reveal to me my true name  
Oh how I wish  
For soothing rain  
All I wish is to dream again  
My loving heart  
Lost in the Dark  
For hope I'd give my everything  
Oh how I wish  
For soothing rain  
Oh how I wish to dream again  
Once and for all  
And all for once  
Nemo my name forevermore

Nemo sailing home  
Nemo letting go ~

The audience applauded the whole time .All your emotions were in your song.  
You still have not stopped singing but in your vision: hood fall down from the girl's girl was you .But then, you saw someone beside horse who was standing in a shadow in not far you couldn't say who was there because all was cloudly.

The girl (you) still did not stop singing  
~ Oh how I wish  
For soothing rain  
All I wish is to dream again  
My loving heart  
Lost in the Dark  
For hope I'd give my everything  
Oh how I wish  
For soothing rain  
Oh how I wish to dream again  
Once and for all  
And all for once  
Nemo my name forevermore ~ (I know that song not existed before 5000 years ago but I have an idea with the text songs what I'll do later so I will pretend that the song already existed OK)  
The vision disappeared and you started with another song.

(7 Things-Miley Cyrus)

YAMI P.O.V.

Vision:I saw the Pharaoh (myself) by a horse who was looking at the girl who was sitting on the edge of a huge mountain.I was suprised when I heard familliar voice..After a hood had fallen from girl's head, I recognized it was _.  
The vision disappeared when _ stopped singing that song.  
_ started to sing a few songs ..Audience was thrilled and so did I. * I'm so happy to see you how I want to hug you and kiss you *

_P.O.V.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the time has come for my last song .Here we go ..."  
(Holding out for a hero-Bonnie Tyler)  
~ Where have all the good men gone  
And where are all the gods?  
Where's the street-wise Hercules  
To fight the rising odds?  
Is not there a white knight upon a fiery steed?  
Late at night I toss and I turn and I dream of what I need ~

Vision: You were still sitting at the end of this mountain .You were singing that song.  
~ I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life

Somewhere after midnight  
In my wildest fantasy  
Somewhere just beyond my reach  
There's someone reaching back for me  
Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat  
It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet  
Up where the mountains meet the heavens above  
Out where the lightning splits the sea  
I would swear that there's someone somewhere  
Watching me

Through the wind and the chill and the rain  
And the storm and the flood  
I can feel his approach  
Like the fire in my blood ~

In the vision, "I really need a hero" Then you heard cracking. You got up and walked slowly back but as soon as you got up ... the vision disappeared.

YAMI P.O.V.

Vision:I still sawvmyself as a Pharaoh who was watching at _. When _finished with the song I heard cracking..Isaw that she got up and then ... the vision disappeared.

_P.O.V.

The crowd was applauded. "Thank you, thank you, it was my honnor to perform tonight .You are a great audience.," You went down from the stage , thinking in yourself * This visions , what they mean ?Are they a memory? * When you came down you heard "_ wait"  
"Kaiba hey" you said and smiled.  
"You were fantastic like you" he smiled.  
"No, I need to thank .."  
"And by the way, tonight you look beautiful," said Kaiba and smiled.  
You blushed a little.  
"Um..I ...thank you .Listen ..Ricard told me that you was talking a lot about that a true?"  
" is.I really missed you.I'm really glad you're here now"  
"So do I." you smiled.  
"I'll go now. Bye" you turned around and walked out but then Kaiba stopped you and kissed your slightly blushed.  
" ya." Kaiba said and left.

YAMI P.O.V.

I saw that _ came down from the stage and Kaiba stopped and talked to him she was so happy.I always loved her smile. When she again wanted to go out Kaiba stopped her and kissed her on the cheek. I felt jealousy and clenched my fists. "Ahmm Yami is everything all right?" asked Yugi but I did not take my eyes from _ until she was gone. "I'm Yugi, thank you for asking,"I went with him and with others to the exit.

_P.O.V.

When you come home, you immediately changed and went to the bed.  
* I'm so happy, I found Pha... I mean Yami but ... I'm pretty sure that's not his real name. "  
You yawned and fell asleep quickly because you were very tired.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: First day of school -Part one-**

_P.O.V.

BI BI BIP BIP BIP  
"Oh stop it" you turned off the alarm and and sat on the bed.  
"Today is my first day in new school, I have to come earlier."  
You stood, brushed your teeth and put on your clothes for school.  
"Thank Ra that we don't need to wear school blue short skirt and pink jacket, ..."  
When you've finished with it, you put a bag on your back and just when you wanted to get out you heard the bell.  
DING DONG DING DONG.  
"Who could it be in this time?"  
"Good morning _"  
"Good morning Kaiba, what are you doing here in this time?" you asked.  
"To go in school with you, like in the good old days," he said and smiled.  
"But Kaiba you are living very far "  
"Never mind, I'll do anything for you."  
You blushed a little  
"And , shall we go?" He asked.  
"Let's go .."

You went out,lock up your apartment and headed towards the school.

Yugi P.O.V.

I woke up, packed my bag and went downstairs . I saw Yami already waiting at the door.  
"Y-Yami how come you're already up? Usually you're the one who I wait."I smirked.  
"Hahaha very funny Yugi. Let's go ..."

After ~ 15 minutes ~

YAMI P.O.V.

I come to the school and talked with Tea, Joey and Tristan .I didn't talking a lot expect someone ask you something because you're thinking about yesterday .  
"Hey guys have you heard today comes a new student in our school," said Joey.  
"I heard that too" Said Tea.  
"Maybe it was _. She lives here." said Tristan.  
"_ Is famous singer and queen of games, why would she went to this school, she probably goes to a private school," said Tea.  
"It's doesn't mean that she is new student." You said.  
Then you saw how _ with Kaiba enters the school yard.  
"Hey this is _" yelled Yugi.  
"You know she spends a lot time with Kaiba, maybe she is his girlfriend." Said Joey.  
You were so jealous when Joey said.  
"We're going to greet her ." Tristan yelled and ran towards her and others and you with them.  
You did not see one puddle and you slipped...

_P.O.V.

"Hahah truth" you talked to Kaiba about everything because you have not heard with him about two years.  
Then you saw Tea, Yugi , Joey , Tristan and Yami running towards you.  
You saw that Yami slipped and started to fall but you are rushed and held him so he can't fell.

YAMI P.O.V.

I thought I'd fall but I felt that I was being held."Probably Joey" I thought .Butwhen I opened my eyes I saw...  
"_" You looked at her schocked. In her eyes you see worry  
"Yami are you okay?" she asked me.  
"I-I am thank you." I said and heard...

_P.O.V.

"_where are you ran?" shouted Kaiba and put his hand on her shoulder.  
"Hmmm Kaiba is she your girlfriend?" asked Joey and smirking.  
"That is none of your business 's go_" said Kaiba and grabbed _'s hand.  
"_ do you go in our school?" Asked Yugi.  
"Amm I .." and before I finish the sentence I hearda bell.  
"I have to go now, bye" you said and waved to everyone, let Kaiba's hand and ran to school.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: First day of school -Part two-**

_P.O.V.

You're coming in to school and search the principal's office. Yet this is your first day in new school and you do not want to be late. Usually some people judge on first impression, so ... After a couple of minutes you found the principal's office and knocked.  
"Come in-" You heard. You walked into the office and said:  
"Good morning." you say and smile.  
"Oh good morning, Miss _. I looked at your data and I must say that I am very impressed You're the best student from the beginning of your schooling. You have better results than even Mr. Kaiba. It would be my honor to have someone like you in our school." said the director and smiled back.  
"Thank you."  
"I hope you have such results in our school."  
"I will not let you down."  
"Here's your class schedule." Smiled the director and he gave the schedule to you.  
"Thank you."  
You took the schedule and saw that the first hour you have math.  
"Good-bye."  
"Wait ..." yelled the director.  
"Before you go I want you to know that my daughter is your big fan . I would ask you for a favor."  
"Of course, sir"  
"My daughter Emily also wants to become a singer if you could maybe give her some advice." asked the director.  
"Emily .. Oh I know her. You see, I have my own website where anyone can get advice about music and ask me whatever she/he want. I know her. Do not worry, of course I'll help her." You said and smiled .  
"Thank you, Miss _" he said with a smile .  
"Your welcome. Goodbye."  
You came out and looked for classroom mathematics. When did you find after a few minutes ...

Kaiba P.O.V.

* I'm glad that _is with me again. I feel so alone without her.I hope she will go in our class *  
"Atention students, today we have a new student who will go in our class." Said the professor.  
"Could it be _?Well luck is on my side."

_P.O.V.

"Come on, Miss _" said Professor.  
"Thank you. Good morning everyone," you said, closing the door of the classroom.  
"Hey, this is _" yelled one student.  
Of course right now your fan boys and girls screamed from suprise.  
You blushed a little.  
"Sit down please and please students calm down."  
The professor pointed to the empty space. You sat in the second row in the second desk. You put the book on the table and then you hear ...  
"I'm glad you're going in my class"  
"Kaiba you go in this class too?! That's great." I said quietly so teacher does not hear me.  
"Just like in god old times, is not it." Kaiba said.  
"Yes .."  
"_ You're going with us in class that's great. Let me be the first to wish you welcome in our class." Yami said.  
"Y-Yami you go in this class. That's great." You said with a smile.  
"And not only me but also ..." Yami said.  
Then you saw around you sit Tea, Joey, Tristan, Yugi, Yami and Kaiba.  
* Something tells me that this year will be good * you thought happily in yourself, but then you was focused on lessons.  
After 10 minutes, a professor asked a difficult task.  
"Does anyone know this solve?" she asked.  
"You looked closely and realized that you know the answer.  
"Can I ?" You Raise your hand and asked.  
"Of course"  
You came out in front of the table and solved the task. While you're it was resolved you also explain how you go at a conclusion and also you explain how you can skip some steps to quickly get the resultes.  
"It's great Miss _. I wonder how you stand with other classes?" asked the professor.  
You smiled and said. "I have never received less than the highest grades in all subjects."  
"Not only popular but also beautiful and smart!" Yelled one student.  
You blashed.  
"That's great. I'm glad that I have the honor to teach a student like you." said the professor.  
"Thank you."  
you're back in your place and Kaiba's whispered: "I'm glad that this popularity has not changed you. You're still the same _ I liked from the first day," smiled Kaiba.  
You blushed again and pay attention to the lessons.

YAMI P.O.V.

You looked shocked when _ sat on the place. * She's perfect, smart, beautiful ... * your though broke ...  
"Hey buddy, I still think that she's his girlfriend,they are very close. You see." Joey said in a whisper, pointing to _ and Kaiba.  
Then I heard whatKKaiba said to _ because I sat near him. You were jealous, very jealousy.  
* How dare he?_is mine "but then you remembered. * Wait a minute she is no mine anymore. * Your though broke ...  
"Yami is everything okay?" asked Yugi worried.  
"Yeah , everything is fine Yugi" you said sadly.  
"You're lying." Yugi said.  
"N-no I don't lie"  
"Yami you're my brother, and I know very well that something is bothering you. Tell me after the class in Game shop , okay."  
You did not answer him because the bell rang.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: First day of school -Part three-**

_P.O.V.

Of course every hour went great and you're astonished all teachers. When the bell rang and the lunch started , you took your book from the desk and when you wanted to get up your fan boys and fan girls were immediately gathered around your desk .  
"Here's my phone number"  
"Beautiful T-shirt"  
"When does the new song"  
"Can I get your autograph"  
"Let's go on a date"  
You looked shocked and unsuccessfully tried to find a passage.  
Then you saw someone that someone give you a hand. You grabbed it and pulled you a little to hard so you ended up on his chest.  
Then you felt his hands around your waist that you would not have fallen. When did you find balance, you stepped back and saw ...  
"Y-Yami I'm sorry, I mean ..what I wanted to say ... is thank you." You're still a little red in the face.  
"You're welcome," he said and smiled.  
"So how are you _-_ do you like our school?" he asked.  
"I'm fine and I like this school,"you tell him .  
" I 'm glad"  
"_ Are you all right, I saw you almost fell," shouted Kaiba and ran up to you.  
"Yes thanks to Yam " you smiled at Yami .  
"Now islunch . Am I right"  
"Yes it is, let's go," said Kaiba.  
"Okay"  
You went with Kaiba to the caffeteria but you're stopped and turned toward Yam . You saw that he still looks at you.  
Then you come running to Yami a kissed him on cheek . You whispered to him  
"Thank you"  
He blushed and you then went again with Kaiba.

Yami P.O.V.

* My Love *  
I swept my hand across my cheek in a place where she kissed me. I smiled and walked toward Yugi and others with a smile on my face.  
Yugi noticed your smile and asked:  
"I see you in a better mood, what is it," he asked with a smile.  
I whispered to him, "Let's just say that one person kiss me on the cheek"  
"I'm happy for you, but where is she?" Asked Yugi.  
"She went with Kaiba." I sigh .  
"I wonder why she is so close to him," said Yugi.  
"Me too," you said.

_P.O.V.

I walked with Kaiba into the room for lunch.  
"Come on, hurry up, I'm hungry," you said and went a little faster .  
"Hahaha you really have not changed , aren't you." Kaiba said with a smile.  
"I have not and I will not."  
"I'm glad."  
"Did you hear about the contest from chemistry?" asked Kaiba.  
"Yes"  
"Do you plan to register?" asked curiously Kaiba.  
"Well, I'm not sure."  
"I've heard something else also." He said in a serious tone.  
"What is it, usually with such seroius face something serious going on," you said seriously.  
"Uh, the orphanage will probably closed." Kaiba said.  
"But why, and what will happen to all the children?" You asked sadly.  
"The orphanage have no more money and therefore will likely close. I wanted to give money but theycan not accept cash. I do not know why ... but I'd really like to help these children. 'Cause I do not know what would have happened to me and Mokuba to our orphanage closed while we were there. "he said sadly.  
"Oh," was all you said but you get an idea .  
"I see that look something is on your mind," he said.  
"The prize in the competition was 1.5 million . If I won in competition then we could give that money to the orphanage."  
"But it must compete in pairs." he said.  
" So you need to compete with me. If together we competed no one could win us." you said with a smile.  
"Hmm, you're right. I'll tell them later I have their number.  
"Great," you said cheerfully and walked into the room.  
You and Kaiba have taken food and looked for a table.  
"Just lovely non of table aren't free." You said sarcastically.  
"Yes"  
"Hey Yugi waved to us come to their table. They have two free places."  
"Hmpf" said Kaiba.  
"Come on, I know you're not friendly with others but there isn't a any free table, and besides I think they are good people." You said.  
"Alright then."  
You came to their table and sat down.  
"Hi guys," You sat beside Yami and Kaiba sat beside Yugi .  
"Oh my God I can not believe that _ is having lunch with us and that I'm friends with her," said Tea.  
"I can not believe that the star as she can eat like me," said Joey with a huge smile.  
"I can not believe that Kaiba agreed to sit down and eat at our table." said Tristan.  
"I can not believe I accept that." Kaiba said.  
* I can not believe I found the pharaoh * you thought in yourself.  
* I can not believe I found _ * Yami thought.  
"I do not want to interrupt our non-belief but our class starts in 10 minutes, so it is better to go eat." Yugi said.  
You all laughted  
"Then _ how do you like our school?" asked Joey.  
"I like it. But that already asked Yami." You said and eat a piece of hamburger.  
"Huh how and when." Tristan asked.  
"When he helped me ... to get away from the fan boys and fan girls who surrounded me after class.  
You talked about everything with them but then ...  
After 10 minutes the bell rang and you all went all together in your class.  
After last hour, you packed your book in your bag , put in on your back and walked out but ...


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Your past**

... but then I saw that the rain is start.  
"Just great," you said sarcastically.  
"_" Said someone behind you.  
Then you turned around and saw Yami, Yugi, Tea, Joey and Tristan.  
"Hey guys," you said and waved to them.  
"I see we're trapped here until the rain stops." said Tristan.  
"hahah it looks that way," you said and laughed.  
"Hey _ I searched for you." Kaiba yelled and walked up to you. "Listen, I called my chauffeur, he will come now."  
"Fine but ... what with them. How will they go home." You have shown to others.  
"They will wait." Kaiba said coldly.  
"Wait another 2 hours here"  
"2 hours. How do you know that rain will not stop after 2 hours '' asked Tristan.  
"It started a few minutes ago and judging by the coarseness of drops of rain it will still at least two hours' explained you.  
"Kaiba you will drive me to my apartment can they go with us they can wait with me in my apartment '' you said.  
'' Okay the''said Kaiba  
When you get in the limo Yami was sitting to your right side and at your left side was Kaiba. Since the road was bumpy you fell on Yami's shoulder.  
"Sorry I did not want" you said, blushing.  
"It's okay .." said Yami and help you to sit.  
Yugi was just gigled at that because they knew who you are.  
'' Hmph, "muttered Kaiba.  
'' We're arrived _ and Mr. Kaiba '' said the driver.  
'' Thank you Richard '' you said and waved to Kaiba .  
'' You quickly took the keys and opened your apartment.  
When you all entered...  
"Wow _ your apartment is huge," said Joey.  
''And so comfortable '' said Tristan and jump on your couch.  
'' You idiot . You can't do that in _ 's apartment '' said Tea and hit Tristan on the head.  
You smiled and said, "Never mind, make yourself comfortable," and then you left school bag and said, "Can you wait just a minute I'm going to get changed," you said and took the clothes which were in the chair.  
"Wow I can not believe we're at _," said Tea.  
After a few minutes you came out of the bathroom and said, "Do you want a drink"  
"Yes," yelled Joey and Tristan in the same voice.  
You give all of them a glass of juice and sat down on the chair.  
"_ is Kaiba your boyfriend. You're very close," asked Joey.  
You looked surprised and said, "He is not and he will never be. I do not watch Kaiba that way. We're just friends." you said and looked at Joey.  
"How did you meet him" asked Yugi.  
You took a deep sigh and said, "When I started primary school I was always the best student and therefore all insulted me. I had a friend who was called Lena. In second grade, he came in my class. He was taciturn but he was an excellent student. he and I we started to be friends and we became best friends. he always told me that Lena just use me and that she is not my real friend. Turns out he was right. One day she saw that I and Kaiba play Duel Lena challenged me on a duel and I agreed. I've won and she was then accused me that I cheated and that I'm just a freak who loves Ancient Egypt "  
When you say Ancient Egypt, Yami's eyes widened, but he did not want to interrupt you.  
'' I thought she was my friend but she just said that she was with me just because she needs my help. Since then Kaiba and I were always there for each other. We helped each other in tournaments and cheered, however, when he finished primary school Kaiba came here to live and I was alone again. I have have friends because none of them is not a true friend. Everyone wanted to be but just because I became a popular singer and Queen of Games. I could not be alone any more, so I came to live here, " explained you.  
'' Oh my God I'm so sorry, I should not ask. "Said Joey.  
"It's okay you not know '' you said and smiled.

Yami's P.O.V.

* _ I can not believe she was alone all these years. *  
"Since now on you have true friends who will always be there for you in good times and bad times," said Tea and hugged her.  
"Thank you," replied _.  
"_ You said you were studying Ancient Egypt. What part exactly are you studying?" I asked curiously.  
'' About Pharaoh and the princess who saved the world. " said _.  
"Tell us about it," said Yugi.  
"I do not know much but before 5000 years ago there were a Pharaoh and the princess who saved the world. Pharaoh had the Millennium Puzzle just like your and the princess had a ancient necklase whose power she could use . That power is ice power .The necklace also had another ancient power but the princess didn;t know how to use it. They stopped a great evil which had then threatened to destroy the world but they needed to look up their soul . That's all what I know "she said and looking at me .  
* Does _ knows that the Pharaoh is Yami ? * they all thinking in themself.  
"It seems that the rain has stopped," said Tea and stood up.  
"We're going home now. Bye_" said Joey and with him were all went our homes.  
When I went to Game Shop I have been thinking about what _ said.  
* If she know of that then does she know that I am the pharaoh * I sigh because I do not know what to think.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Detention is not that bad**

 **~A** fter a one month~

You were really happy because you found the Pharaoh but you were also a little sad because you weren't sure does he remember you .  
It was another day in Domino City and you were waiting in front of the Game Shop waiting for Yami and Yugi to go school with them .It started to rain so you quickly went inside and saw that Yugi was waiting for Yami too.  
"Good morning Yugi, how are you ?" you asked him and smiled.  
"Good but if Yami doesn't be ready soon we'll be late for school." said Yugi. You chuckled and then saw a old man who approached to you .  
"Hello young lady , how can I help?" he said and smiled .  
"_ this is our Grandpa, Solomon Muto" said Yugi.  
You shake your hand with him and smiled . But he looks so familiar to you ,you shrugged it of and said:  
"It's nice to meet you Mr. Muto ,I'm _ ,Yugi's friend."  
"Wait a moment _ , you're the same _ which is the Queen of Games ."  
You nodded and then he said:"Call me Grandpa , every Yugi's and Yami's friends call me Grandpa"  
"Okay " you said and smiled .  
Grandpa then whispered to Yugi but loud enough so you heard it "You know Yugi she is great girl maybe you should call her on a date"  
You blushed and heard that Yugi said " No, no, no, no, no Gramps no, she belongs to someone else " Grandpa nodded and went .  
'Belong to someone Yugi mean with that' you thought in yourself .You snapped out of your trance when you saw that someone waved in front of your face.  
"_is everything alright" Yami asked?  
"Y-Yami yea it is , I was just thinking about something " you said  
"About what? " He asked curiosity.  
'Just great what should I say now' then you said " About homework that's all."  
"Um guys we would be late if we don't go right now." Yugi said .  
All of you ran to school and then you saw you are late .  
"I'm so sorry we are late " said Yugi and went to his desk .  
The teacher from biology doesn't like you and Yami because both of you are popular and she(the teacher is female) think that popular people can't have good grades .  
"Can we sat on our desk?" you asked .  
"No!" snapped the teacher . "Both of you think that because you're popular that you can be late and do whatever you want"  
You and Yami looked shocked and he said "We don't think that and please this isn't her fault . It's mine . I was the one who was late. She's late because of me . " said Yami .  
"Whatever you both get detention ." said the teacher .  
"Please teacher I will go detention it's really not her fault."  
"Enough Muto , sit down and be quiet , and you young lady ." yelled a teacher .  
You both realize that it's better to sit down and be quiet .  
The school was quickly over and then you and Yami go onto detention .  
You sit beside him and put your head on his shoulder .  
"Thanks for fighting for me today . " you said gently .  
"_ you are not mad at me ?After all this is my fault I'm so sorry.I'll do anything to..."he started to apologize so many times and it's really annoying you and then you got an idea how to stopped him .  
You stand up and kissed him .

Yami's P.O.V.

I was apologize to _ because all this is my fault but after a couple of minutes she kissed me . I was so shocked and looked with my eyes wide open because I didn't really expect that . But soon I closed them and kissed her back . At first the kiss was gently but then it became passionate. Oh how I missed this , to have her in my arms and kissed her . I put my hands on her waist and then her hands were around my neck . When we let each other go because both of us need air I couldn't control myself and I said "I love you " I put a hand on my mouth and _ looked with wide open eyes .  
"I love you too Yami" she then moved my hand and kissed me . I kissed back and thought in myself " Maybe this detention isn't that bad" .  
"_ would you be my girlfriend ?" I asked .  
"Of course " she said happily and we kissed each other again .


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Valentine's Day**

 _I_ t was the one week after you and Yami became a yourself you were so happy and feel a love which missed you so much.  
You are in school on a chemistry partner were Seto and you happy because you can then learn with him for a competicion.  
"And that's why this moleculs are bigger then this"you said to Seto.  
"Correct answer _"said Seto and then the bell rang.  
You waited for him and suddendly you feel power in yourself which somehow started to grow.'Oh no ,if my ancient power come,who knows what will happen then.I need to find a way to control it.'you thought in youself and then someone covered my eyes.  
"Guess who is it?"  
"Hmm let me guess...Yami"  
"Yep"he then kissed and your heard a "Hmpf" which came from Seto.  
"Hey guys"said Tea and blushed when she saw you too.  
"Ahemm "said Joey and them Yami let you and you both blushed.  
"So this evening we will continoue"asked Kaiba and you want to nodded but "Wait _ would you like to go with me on date this evening?"asked Yami.  
'What should I do now ,I need to win but I really want to go with Pha..I mean Yami'  
"Kaiba can we continoue tommorow"you asked with puppy eyes.  
"Fine..."he said and went .  
"So Yami when and where"  
"At 7 p.m. in front of your house"  
You nodded and smiled.  
"Um..._ can I talk to you in private?"asked were confused but nodded.  
You and Joey came outside "Joey what do you want?"  
"Well...you see there is one girl I really 's is Valentine's day and I don't know how to ask if she rejected me?The reason I ask you this it's because Tristan don't know to keep a secrets,Yugi will tell Tea and opposite because they like each other and if I tell Yami he will tell to Yugi"said Joey nervous.  
"Well just ask she likes you too she will don't worry and don't worry I won't tell anybody not even to Yami."  
"Oh _ thank you so much"said Joey happily.  
"Your welcome."  
Then you come back and remmember that Joey said Tea likes Yugi but they are not if a Valentine's day and it's a perfect opportunity.  
While with other you walking to the cafeteria you grabed Yugi's'shoulder and whispered to him.  
"Yugi ask Tea to go with you on a date likes you,believe me."you said and winked at him.  
Yugi blushed but nodded.  
"_what you tell Yugi and Joey ?"asked Yami.  
You want to tell him you couldn't because you promise Joey.  
"Something about homework that's all".  
Yami didn't believe in that but nodded.

-At 7 p.m.-

You were waiting outside to you waved to him "Hey Yami"  
"Hey my are you?"  
"Never better".  
"Now close your eyes"he said and smiled.  
You feel something around your hand "Open them now".  
When you opened them you gasped . It was a beautiful gold necklase."Y-Yami,I can't believe ,thank you so it probably cost a lot"you looked at him.  
"For you anything "he said and kissed you . You smiled and he took your hand.  
"Yami where are we going?"  
"Somewhere"he said and chuckled.  
After around 20 minutes you and Yami went to one big lake and in front of it was a mini and you went inside and you were roses and one big table with a dinner on it.  
"Yami you...did all this to me?"you asked and he nodded.  
"Thank you so much " then you kissed him.  
"Should we eat now because I'm really hungry"he said and you chuckled.  
"Sure"  
You sat down and started to eat ."Mmm this is you buy it?"  
"I made it"he said and you looked at him with wide open eyes.  
'He did all this to me?I can't hide it anymore.I need to tell him a truth about our past'you thought in yourself.  
After you both finished with dinner you went with him in bedroom.  
'Okay now or never'  
"Yami there is something I want to tell you"you said and you both sat on the bed.  
"Remmember when I was told about princess and the Pharaoh who saved the I discovered she was also his now and I need to tell you something and I begging Ra for you to believe in this."you deep sighed "That Pharaoh is you and I'm your fiance well I did in the past"you said and looked at him.  
"You remmember me _"he asked/said happily.  
You smiled and hugged him "you remmember me too"  
"I'm so happy for how much I wanted to told you for this but I was afraid you wouldn't believe me."he said and presed his foarhead on your.  
"Me too,but that isn't important anymore"  
You kissed each other gently .  
"You know I found out how to get our memory back"he said.  
"That's great but how?"  
"Ishizu told me about bracelet which have a power to made one has it but it's really complicated to finish is just like a puzzle."  
"I know we can do it"you said and closed your eyes.

 **LEMON START**

You kissed him gently but kiss became passiotenelly and almost took you climbed on top of kiss became roughly and Yami licked your bottom lips asked for entrance which you immediatelly give tongues started to battle for dominance but Yami won and explored every inch of your hands started roam your body and he kissed your right cheek and started to kiss your he found your soft spoot you moaned a little which make him to then licked it and bitting . Your hands run down and you up his shirt running with your fingers up and down his makes him moaned a little in your neck and you could feel his shirt doesn't have a buttons so he lifted you a little and took off your shirt and throw it took off his shirt also and blushed a little when you saw him without it.'Holy Ra ,how he can be so handsome'you thought in took off your bra and throw it also on the blushed a bit more when he started to kiss you right breast while his other hands played with your left started to flicked his tongue over your nipple and you moaned even he finished with your right breast he gave the same treatment to your other you got an idea and pushed him and climped on top of smirked and said "Did you really think you'll have all the fun for yourself?" . He chuckled and you first kissed his lips gently and after that his cheeks started to kiss his neck and when you found his soft spoot you licked it and it makes him to moan a hands started again to roam your body but when he stoped you open your eyes a little and saw that his hands were on your know what he wanted bit he stoped because he wasn't sure do you want kissed his chest and looked at him . "Go ahead".  
He smiled and started to unzziped you pants and throw it climped on top of you again and slowly started to slide off your throw it away on the floor too and started to kiss your inner thigh . You moaned even more when he started to licked started to slide his finger inside of you and pleasure inside you started to grew . He slowly go in and out and you moaned pleasure inside you started to grew more and wanted him and you started to unzziped his pants and throw it kissed your lips again while you slide off his boxers and throw it broke the kiss and asked "Are you sure you are ready?" . You nodded and he slowly started to go inside of kissed him roughtly knowing that at first it will hurts Yami was inside if you he stopped and looked at you "Are you okay." . You nodded and said "I'm okay , you can go now".He smiled and nodded and start to go in and out of makes you moaned loud "Y-Yami f-faster ...d-deeper".He started to faster and deeper and then he found your G-spot . "T-there .." you moaned louder and Yami also."Yami... I-I'm close.."  
"Me too _" .After a couple of minutes your climax hit and his both breathed deeply and looked at each deeply sighed and kissed your foarhead . He colapsed beside and put a blankets on both of smiled and lie your head on his chest.

 **LEMON END**

"I love you Yami"you said and gentlu kissed his chest.  
"I love you too _"said Yami and kissed you on top of your head.  
You hugged each other and fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Don't leave me**

When you woke up you smiled because you remember last looked at Yami who was still sleeping.  
"Yami wake up,c'mon my love wake up"you said and he slowly started to opened his eyes.  
"Morning my Queen."he said and kissed.  
"Yami I'm still don't your Queen"you said.  
"Of course you are the Queen of my heart"you blushed.  
Then you two heard Yami's took it and saw it Joey.  
"It's Joey"Yami said and sat on the bed and you also.  
"YAMI _ IS MISSING!" yelled Joey on the other side.  
"She is with me"Yami said sweatdropping.  
"Oh...then come in the caffeeria . Yugi and the gang are "  
"Bye"Yami closed his phone and turned next to you."Joey want.."  
"Yami I am sitting right beside you.I heard it"you said sweatdropping.

~In the caffeeteria~

You all sit on the one big table and talking.  
"_ do you want to tell the other about your powers and all?"whispered Yami and you nodded.  
"Guys there is something I need to tell you"you sighed and told them about it.  
They looked with wide open eyes expect Yugi.  
"Can you use that powers?''asked Joey and ynu nodded.  
"Watch it"you put your hand on Joey drink and then moved it.  
"My drink...it's frozen"said Joey and touch it."cool".  
The other chuckled and it finally come time to you all to go home.  
You and Yami decided to go for a walk .  
"I'm really happy to you again _"said Yami but then turned behind.  
"What's wrong?"  
"I have a bad feeling "he said and then everyting around you two became black.  
"HAHAHHAHAHAA you two again finally."said a boy with white hair and brown hair.  
"BAKURA?!"You and Yami yelled/said in the same voice.  
"I'm glad you remember me"he said and stand in front of you."You are still beautiful my dear like always.".You glared at him and Yami stand in front of you.  
"Stay away from her!"Yami saud and pushed him.  
"You aren't in position to push me ever again Pharaoh"said Bakura and then you Yami were in chains.  
"LET US GO!WHAT DO YOU EVEN WANT?"asked Yami and glared at Bakura.  
"I want _'s power and your Millenium Puzzle but also I want _"said Bakura and you looked with wide open eyes.  
He approached to you and lift you chin up and kissed you.  
"BAKURA STAY AWAY FROM HER"yelled Yami and wanted to punched Bakura because he angry but the chains doesn't let him.  
'Just great what should I do now'you thought in yourself and got an touch with your hands your chains and conceraty on your chains had broked up and you then punched Bakura hard in run to Yami and did the same with his chains."Are you okay?".Yami nodded and looked at Bakura.  
"Can you use your power now?"asked Yami and you nodded.  
"If I concerate on it , I can"you said .  
Bakura stand up "You will pay for this".Bakura attack you and Yami and you both fell on the floor.  
The black arrow appear in Bakura's hand and he looked at Yami."Now Pharaoh it's over for you.".Yami was hurt a lot and he could only looked and waited .Bakura let the arrow and..  
'No Y-Yami time I'll save you.'you thought in yourself and quickly stand in front of were to hurt to use your power.  
"_ on before it's to late."whispered Yami and tried to stand up but arrow hit you direct in your heart and the blood started to go from your heart .You fell on the ground .  
"Hmpf next time in this place you'll be Pharaoh"Bakura said and dissapiered.  
Everything was normal again and Yami immediatelly went to you and started to cry.  
"D-don't worry _ everything will be f-fine.Y-you will be let me to went you in hospital."Yami cried and took you.  
"Wait Yami.."you whispered and looked him in looked at you and waited "If I don't survive I want you to know..I will always love you can see...I lose a lot blood already so ...I won't survive probably...but don't worry one day you will have your Queen...and one day you...will...have children and ...I will...always wathing for you...I want to your children to be brave...like their father and I want ...that your Queen...love you ...I can't be here...anymore..I...love ...you"you said and closed your looked couldn't shake "_ WAKE UP!WAKE UP PLEASE!".Yami took you in a bridal style and run to the doctors took you and you went to the operation.

Yami's P.O.V.

I couldn't believe what just moment I was with _ talking and in other I lose ,no I didn't lose will be alive,she will be okay..She need to be door opened and the nurse stand in front of.I stand up and looked at her:"How is _.She is okay,right?".The nurse looked sad and said:  
"I'm sorry but she lose a lot blood and it's just a matter of time when she will can be every moment.I see you really care of her...so if you want you can see her".I nodded and came in the room.I looked and saw _ lieing on hospital bed.I run to her and sat beside her.I squeesed her hand and cried.  
"_ please wake up.I can't live without wake up..."I cried but nothing._didn't open her eyes."Please...I don't want other Queen.I want you and only you to be mine Queen.I want to have children with you not with any other women.I want that only with you"I said and my tears fell on her cheek."So please wake up...".  
I closed my eyes and sighed."Why Gods hate me...I lose her once and I don't want that again.".  
I sat there for a maybe 10 minutes waiting for _to open her eyes."Don't leave me..".I said and looked at the floor.  
I fell a little squees on my hand and quickly looked at _.She squeesed my hand again "_".She moaned and slowly started to opened her eyes.  
''Y-Yami ..."she slowly lift up on bed while I help her."Y-Yami did you mean what you said before?".  
"Of course...Wait you heard everything what I said?"I asked and she nodded.I hugged her tightly and cried again"Don't do this ever again...I couldn't live without you..."._ hugged me tightly also.  
"Never leave me again _"I kissed her and she nodded.  
"What about Bakura?"she asked .  
"Don't worry we will beat him"I said and _ nodded.  
"Just please don't tell the other for this.I don't want them to worry about me"_said and I kissed her.  
"Okay I won't.''


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: It's over**

It was the week after your and Yami's fight against helped Yugi and Joey to be with Tea and were happy because of that but also a bit sad because you need to hide that from Yami.  
"So the competition is tomorow right?"you asked Kaiba while you and him came in the nodded and smiled.  
"Hey _ "said Yami and approched to smiled and kissed him.  
"Here it is"Yami said and gave you a box.  
"You mean... a bracelet".Yami nodded and you put it in your bag.  
"Hey um...wanna to go today with me on a date?"he asked.  
"Of course I want "  
"Then 7pm"  
"No I can't in 7 .I need to go to Kaiba,but I can in 8pm."you said.  
"Why you go to Kaiba?"  
"It's not your bisnis"said Kaiba and then the bell rang.

~Later~

"Did you finish it?"asked Kaiba while you sat beside still trying to finish your bracelet.  
"Almost...how much o'clock is it"you asked and put the last peace and smiled"Finaly..."  
"It's almost 9 pm"  
"WHAT OH MY Kaiba"you said and put a bracelet in your run out and went to the saw Yami and approached to him."Yami..".He turned to you but instead of kiss and hugg he just looked at you and you could swear you saw angry in his eyes.  
"Yami is something wrong?I ..".  
"You were with Kaiba right?"he raised his eyebrowns on you and crossed his arms.  
"Yes we are ..."  
"And that's why you forgot about our date , didn't you?".  
"No Yami you don't understand I.."  
"Oh I understand cheat me with Kaiba,Joey and Yugi."said Yami and looked angry at take a step back and looked shocked.  
"No I would never do that!What gives you that idea".  
"Then explain me why you this whole month sometimes alone with Yugi and you go a lot in Kaiba's house?".  
You bowed your head and started to cry."I can't believe I have been always believing you ...more then myself and I thought you believe me too but I was wrong ...very reason why I was with Joey sometimes it's because I helped him to be with Mai and that same I did with Yugi to be with about Kaiba...we have sighed in competition and if...we would win we will gave the prize money to help the why I late.."you took and bracelet and put it on his hand so he squeesed the bracelet"...I finished a bracelet.I wanted to suprise you and that's why I late but now..."you cried while Yami looked hurt you a lot.  
"_ I'm sorry I thought.."he wanted to put a hand on your shoulder but you slapped it and looked with tears in your eyes at him.  
"YOU THINK BECAUSE YOU ARE A PHARAOH YOU CAN HURT ME AND JUST SAY I'M SORRY AND THAT'S YOU CAN'T YAMI.I DIDN'T EXPECT THIS ...AND I THINK YOU HAD NEVER LOVED ME JUST WANTED TO USE ME!"you yelled at him and wiped your tears.  
"No _ it's not that."Yami whispered but you interputted him.  
"IT'S OVER BEETWEN ME ALONE!"you yelled and turned around while Yami looked started to run but Yami took your turned to him and made a wall of ice beetwen hit the wall but nothing but it was realise your power and that makes you stronger then looked at him once more and then run to your shut the door and slide against it.  
"How can I be so stupid?Why I didn't forget the past ...but no I fell in love with the man who just use ..."you hide your face and cried.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Forgive me**

You wake up and realized you were still on floor. You intermediately started to cry again .  
"No I won't cry anymore"you said and wiped your heard a phone and saw that Kaiba is calling you. "Good morning _ are you ready?".  
"For what?"  
"For competition. _ are you alright? You would never forget something like that" Kaiba asked you worried.  
"Yes I am . See ya " you said and quickly put the phone on the table. "I need to be strong. Today is a important day." You sighed and dressed yourself. You took the keys from your car and came in and start to drive towards school.  
"Maybe it's better to me to let a music."you turn on the radio.  
~Listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye~  
"Why does every song need to remind me of Yami?" You said angry and turn off the radio.  
You came in front of the school and waited for Kaiba. After a couple of minutes he came and approached you.  
"Hey _."  
You put on fake smile "Hey Kaiba. Ready?" He nodded and came in.

Yami's P.O.V.

I saw _ and Kaiba came in the school but I hide myself and waited for gang.  
"Yami!" Yugi approached to me and I smiled. "It's better for you to find _ and wish her a good luck. She and Kaiba have a competition today. If they win they will give a prize money for children".  
I looked shocked and sighed. "It's not Yugi".  
"Why? What's happened Yami?"asked Yugi .  
"Me and _ had a fight because I was jealous that she was maybe cheated on me. I was wrong and took it the wrong way and so we had a big fight. She said I was just using her but I would never use her, oh no. I feel so stupid and so now were done. Me and _ aren't together anymore." I told him.  
"Yami *he just shook his head* your were just making assumptions. You of all people should know that she would never do that. If you not using her then make her forgive you. Go show her that your not. I know for a fact that _ loves you very much." Yugi said.  
"But Yugi I don't think she'll ever forgive me, not after what I've done." I looked at the ground sadly. _ will never forgive me.  
"Yami just try, you'll never know. _ might forgive you, you just have to try." Yugi looked at me with determined eyes and I could see he meant it.  
I just sighed and finally said, "Ok Yugi I'll try." However if I'm going to do this I'm going to have to wait for _ and Kaiba to finish their competition.

Your P.O.V

You and Kaiba came in and the competition sighed and Kaiba put a hand on your shoulder.  
"Don't worry. We will win"said Kaiba and you nodded.  
You came in and sat beside Kaiba. There was two more person. One boy and one girl . The girl had blonde hair and the boy remember girl is girl who was your best looked at you and then at Kaiba.  
"_ is that..."  
"Lena"  
"That bitch!What she doing here?"asked Kaiba angry.  
"She just want screw her I believe we will win"you said and then looked to the was the whole sighed and the competition quickly realize that Lena cheat but there was nothing you can can't make drama here.  
'I and Kaiba have the same points as them.I just hope the last question would be something where she can't cheat' you thought in yourself.  
"For the last question is to solve this"said a man and wrote on table a math smiled and looked at Lena who was sweating.  
''Lena and Jon do you know to solve this"  
They shook with their head and you sighed.  
"_ and Kaiba do you know".You nodded and solve the math task."The answer is correct. Congratulations! Here is your prize money"you and Kaiba took the paper."So Miss _ and what would you do with this money?".  
"We will give the prize money for children in need this money more then I and Kaiba."you said and then one little girl came and hugged you.  
"Lilly come back here"a boy around your age took Lilly's hand and looked at you."I'm sorry _ . I and Lilly live in was worried about this and that's why she hugged just want to say thank you.".You smiled and kneel to the little girl.  
"Well Lilly you don't need to worried any ,your brother and all the children will be okay"you said and hugged hugged you back.  
"Arigato"she audience started to applauded .

Yami's P.O.V.

I could here the applause. I was going to catch _ when she is alone. I'm not jealous of Kaiba anymore and I have to do what Yugi told, just tell her the truth. Show her your not using her. I sighed. How am I going to show that I wasn't using? This was a difficult task but I'm just going to have a nice long talk. If she doesn't forgive me then my heart is lost.  
I saw _ and Kaiba walk out of the area they were in. I slowly walk in the shadows approaching her with the at most care. I didn't want her to know I was here until I made myself known. I saw how happy she was when _ won but if I could now all she do is block me out. No! I'm going to do this I'm going to get her back. My heart and mind are true but I just hope deep inside her heart she'll forgive me.  
I kept walking toward _ and for a moment our gazes lock. She really wasn't staring at me but it look like she did. Her eyes were truly beautiful.  
I came in front of them or most specifically _ and I could see her smile falter. She wasn't happy to see me but no, I'm going.  
I spoke softly as I could, I did break her heart but I can fix it, trust me.  
" _ can I speak to for a moment." I waited for her response.

Your P.O.V

You thought about it for a moment . 'Maybe I was wrong , after all Yami is the one who saved me before all these years but the look he gave me yesterday were so ...'  
"_ I need to go now bye"said Kaiba and went into his waved to him and he waved looked back at Yami and said "Yes you can".'  
'I wanted to say this break my heart but I couldn't. He is the one who I love more then my is the one who was always there for is the one who I will love...for eternity.'

Yami's P.O.V.

I could tell in her voice that she wanted to say it coldly to me. Here I go, she'll never forgive me. I broke her heart and...Yami stop being so negative. If you love her then get her back. I sighed and looked straight in her eyes.  
"_ I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell and I was making assumptions about you and Kaiba and I won't lie but I was jealous. Listen I know what you said yesterday and I'm sorry but I can't do it. I can't let go of the one person who holds my heart. _ I can't live my life without you because if your not in it then I'm lost and broken. My actions toward you were rash and dumb and I'm sorry for that but please all I ask, forgive me. I didn't mean any of it and I would never use you. I didn't do any of that in the past and I won't do it now. I love you _ more than anything." I said all in one breath.  
I looked at her eyes and what can I say they were shock but what will she say, will say not forgive and tell me to leave her forever. I can't live with myself that I lost the one person who can make me feel special. I didn't even realize the tears that were coming at of my eyes.

Your P.O.V.

You didn't even realize that the tears formed in your eyes also.  
"Y-Yami...I won't lie to hurt me a the truth is I acted also I can't live without you.I..I don't know what to say but I think our love deserves a second chance."you smiled and kissed him quickly.  
"So..um do you still have the bracelet after all I wanted to have my memory"you said and hugged him tightly.  
"Of course I do. I never got rid of it there was no point." Yami told you.  
Then he grabbed your hand after releasing you from the hug you gave him and put the bracelet on your wrist.  
"I don't know if it will work but it should and then you'll remember everything my love." Yami then kissed your forehead.  
You sighed and closed your eyes."I wish to have my memory back and Yami also.".The big light started to go from bracelet and went to your and Yami's a couple of moments you opened them again with a smile on your face.  
"Y-Yami I remember everything now."  
"That's wonderful but I have one question to asked. Will you be my girlfriend again." Yami asked?  
You smiled and hugged him. "Of course I will Yami. I love you too much to let you go." You kissed him and he immediately kissed you back. There was no way in hell was he giving you up, nope, not on his to-do-list.

However as they both were kissing and enjoying each others touch, Bakura was not far from them. He was making a plan to ruin your life forever but he'll wait until tomorrow.

After you and Yami parted he picked up you bridal style and since it was late took you home. And actually to your surprise Yami stayed with you but no that you minded and thus you both slept in each others arms. You were glad you had your Pharaoh and Yami was glad he had his Queen back.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Evil Yami**

Your P.O.V.

You slowly started to wake up and looked at were glad that you have him by your side you suddendly got a weird feeling but you shrugged it off and started to wake up Yami.  
"Yami my love wake up."  
"Just a 5 more minutes"he said and you chuckled.

Bakura's P.O.V.

Great my plan will a Pharaoh find this necklase my soul will went into I will control him and kill his precious _ . Only what I need to is to pretend that I am the Pharaoh . I put a packet in front of _' house and knocked on the door.I dissapiered into the necklase and smiled once again.

Your P.O.V.

You heard a knock on my door and went to the door and opened opened and saw a packet.  
"Who is it?"you heard Yami.  
"It's just a packet from Yugi to you Yami.".  
Yami stand up and took the packet.'What is this weird feeling'.  
"Open it."you said and you both sat on your nodded and opened the packet.  
"It's a black necklase."you said and looked on it."Well put it 's from Yugi so it's probably important .". Yami nodded and put it on . Yami put it on and looked at you.  
'I could swear his eyes were red on a moment.'  
"Y-Yami are you alright?"you asked 'His eyes ...they are red..".

Bakura's P.O.V.

I looked at _."Yes I am . Why you ask that?".  
"Your eyes are red."she said and stand up.  
"Don't worry about it".She sighed and went to the window.I stand up and pushed her against the wall.  
"Wanna do something?"I asked seducitively.

Your P.O.V.

You looked at Yami even you know it wasn't kissed you roughly and you realise in that kiss that someone control something.  
'Wait a moment!The wasn't from 's from Bakura'.I pushed him .  
"You aren't are Bakura."you said and he smirked.  
"Nice realise that very quickly."he said."Now come with me".He took your hand and we were in Shadow Realm.  
"Leave Yami alone!"  
" be a good girl and be quiet."he smirked and chains appear on your ,wait no , Bakura took a knife and started to go towards you.  
"It's over princess!Your magic doesn't woqtk here"  
You closed your eyes and started to cry."Yami my Pharaoh please wake up.I know you are in please wake up.".  
"It's you have any last words before I kill you"asked Bakura and pointed towards you.  
"I have. Yami I know you can hear me.I know you are in there and I wanted to say you will always be my saved me and gave me love.I will love you for enternity and I know that our love will never die."I say and looked at hold his head and I saw that his eyes are crimson again.  
"_-_ took the knife and put in it on necklase.I can't control Bakura anymore."you heard Yami's voice.  
"But my hands..."  
"He can use your in up!"  
You closed your eyes and concetrate on the power inside you.  
You opened them and it froze the chains and they brake stand up and took off Yami's took the knife and put it in the fell on the dark energy dissapier from the necklase and again we were in my was still kneel beside him and shake tears formed in your eyes.  
"Yami wake up,wake up.I'm here please wake up."  
He slowly started to opened his eyes and moaned.  
"_-_ don't cry"he said and hugged immediately hugged him back .  
"Did you really mean what you said?"he asked.  
"Of course I am Yami."you said and kissed stand up but Yami was still on the floor."Do you need help?".He shook his head and took a small box from his pocket.  
"_ would you do me a honnor and..."he opened the box and you saw a beautiful diamond ring"...and become my Queen?"You gasped and kneel hugged him tightly.  
"Yes,yes,yes,yes,yes...".Yami put a ring on your finger and spoke.  
"I wanted to do this in the park and to be romantic but Bakura ruined my plan and I..."you interpputed him by presing your lips on soon closed them and kissed back.  
"Yami it doesn't long as I have you by my side I'm happy"you said and smiled.  
"I'm glad I have my Queen again"he said and hugged you.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: 10 years later**

"C'mon Kyle and Asuna you need to go school"you said waking up your was the first day of their school.  
"Mum...I want to sleep "said Kyle and Asuna nodded.  
You sighed and think about it"You will both get ice cream after school".  
They smiled with wide open eyes"YAY!".They quickly stand up and change theirself in the school chuckled and shook your head.  
Yami went in and and Asuna immedieatelly ran to Yami and hugged and Yami have two children . A girl Asuna who have your hair and Yami's eyes and a boy who have Yami's hair and your eyes.  
"Good morning dady"they said in the same voice.  
Yami kneel to his kids and said"I didn't know you can wake up early."  
"Mumy promised an ice cream after school"said Asuna and chuckled and looked at stand up and approached to you.  
"My Queen can I get an ice cream too".You smiled and kissed him.  
"Of course my Pharaoh"you said and chuckled.  
Kyke approached to you"Mum why you call dad the Pharaoh?".  
Asuna approached to you"Dady why you call mum the Queen?".You looked at Yami and he shook his kneeled and put hands on their shoulder.  
"When you will be a little older I will explain you why but now it's early.".They both pouted but nodded. "Now get in the car".  
You stand up and looked at him"What do you think would they believe us?".He hugged you and whispered back:  
"They you can show it . You have powers".You nodded and looked at your necklase.  
"I will give Asuna my necklase before I died.".  
"I will give my Millenium Puzzle to Kyle also."said Yami.  
"Mum,dad we are ready"they yelled and you both chuckled.  
"Lets go "you said and took Yami's hand.

You and Yami lived together in happy and love and even the death couldn't separate you two because you two lived together in afterlife.

 **~The end~**

 **A/N:** once again this story isn't mine, the original creator gave me permission to post her work here so I hope you enjoy it.


End file.
